It's Mine, It's Yours
by glowbeeugene
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan sepele di ruang rawat bayi, membuat takdir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertukar. Baekhyun dengan segala kelembutan dan kasih sayang sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan segala kebencian dan rasa iri. Akankah takdir berhenti mempermainkan nasib mereka berdua? Let's check this out! / Chanbaek / Chansoo / Kaisoo / Hunhan / gs! / RnR juseyong


IT'S MINE, IT'S YOURS

.

Author : glowbeeugene

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Etc (Akan segera menyusul di chapter yang akan datang)

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, etc.

.

.

Disclaimer : **HaiHai. Eugene balik lagi bawa cerita baru, salahkan imaginasi Eugene yang suka berubah2 jadi kepikiran buat cerita baru terus. Tapi tenang aja guys2ku sekalian It's Me, Byun Baekhyun chapter 2 lagi dalam tahap pengetikan. So sembari nunggu Eugene buat cerita ini deh, jalan cerita nya terinspirasi dari drama Autumn in My Heart dan Cansu Hazal. Tapi jalan ceritanya gak sama persis kok kayak dua drama tadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Genderswitch! FemBaek! FemSoo! FemChul! FemTeuk! If you don't like don't read. No Bash. So silahkan di close web nya kalau gak suka gs.**

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

Kehidupan tidaklah selalu harus bahagia. Terkadang ada hari-hari dimana kau merasa bahagia namun,ada juga hari dimana kau mengalami masa-masa yang sulit. Masa-masa sulit itulah yang harus kau hadapi dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk lari dari kenyataan. Seberapa pahitpun kenyataan yang ada didepanmu, hadapilah, percayalah jika suatu saat kau akan bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari setiap permasalahanmu dan dari permasalahan itulah kau akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa lagi. Ketika kau berjalan di kegelapan tanpa ada seseorang yang menemani, tanpa ada sinar yang menghampiri, bagaimanakah kau akan terus berjalan? Bagaimana kau akan melewati semua jalan itu tanpa harus terjatuh dan terus terjatuh? Sanggupkah kau melewati jalan yang gelap itu dalam kesendirian? Sepi tanpa ada siapapun yang menemanimu?

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Seoul, 6 Mei 1992**

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria tengah menemani istrinya di ruang persalinan untuk melahirkan putri kecil merka ke dunia. Wajah pria itu tampak pucat melihat sang istri yang nampak kesakitan saat akan melahirkan. Pria itus terus saja menggenggam tangan sang istri guna menenangkan istrinya yang kesakitan, beberapa kali pria itu juga mengecup punggung tangan istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang agar sang istri tidak merasa ketakutan dan terbebani saat melahirkan.

"Appo! Ini sa-sakit sekali yeobo! Aku tidak kuat! Ahh" Erangan demi erangan terus diteriakan oleh sang istri.

"Bertahanlah Heenim sayang, ini semua demi putri harus berjuang untuk keselamatan putri kita, kau ingin melihat nya lahir ke dunia kan?" Hankyung sang suami dengan suara lembutnya berusaha membuat Heechul- sang istri tenang kembali. Heechul pun menganggukan kepala nya tanda ia setuju.

"Maka dari itu kau harus berjuang, okay?" Bujuk Hankyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul.

Proses persalinan pun berjalan dengan lancar, bayi perempuan yang dilahirkan oleh Heechul terlihat sangat sehat, dan tangis nya sungguh kencang membuat semua orang yang melihat tersenyum haru.

"Kau berhasil sayang, putri kita sudah lahir" Ucap Hankyung sambil mengusap air mata sang istri yang menangis terharu.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya, saya harus membawa bayi nya ke ruang khusus untuk dibersihkan terlebih dahulu jadi mohon tunggu sebentar atau jika ada yang ingin melihatnya anda bisa melihat dari balik kaca. Permisi" Ucap salah seorang suster sambil membawa bayi mungil pasangan Hankyung-Heechul ke ruang tersebut.

Dan tak lama kemudian Heechul juga ikut dipindakan ke ruang perawatan pribadi kelas VVIP.

.

.

"Terimakasih yeobo, aku mencitaimu " Hankyung mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

Heechul memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan suaminya "Terimakasih juga karena kau selalu menemaniku, ini semua pasti akan sangat sulit tanpa mu dan aku juga mencintaimu"

Hankyung tertawa pelan "Aku tahu itu haha"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kris?" tanya Heechul.

"Kri- "

.

BRAK!

.

"UMMA! APPA!" Belum sempat Hankyung menyelesaikan ucapan nya, seorang bocah laki-laki masuk sambil terengah-engah ke dalam ruangan Heechul. Bocah kecil yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan sudah lancar bebicara itu kembali berteriak.

"MANA ADIK BAYI KLIS? KLIS INGIN LIHAT ADIK BAYI!" Ucapnya sambil bersedekap.

"Omo! Kris sayang kemari nak, peluk umma, umma sangat merindukan mu" Ternyata bocah lelaki itu ialah Kris anak pertama dari pasangan Hankyung-Heechul yang sudah tak sabar melihat adiknya.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau peluk umma, aku mau peluk adik bayi saja. Sekalang mana adik bayi Klis!"

Hankyung dan Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Aigoo! Dia membuat kita seolah-olah penculik adik bayinya yeobo" Ucap Heechul sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ya, kau benar sekali yeobo" Balas Hankyung sambil membawa Kris ke gendongan nya.

"Hei jagoan appa! Kau sangat ingin bertemu adik bayimu ya? Baiklah mari appa antar, Heenim sayang aku akan mengantar Kris sebentar okay? Kau tak apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Eumm, aku tak apa. Cepatlah sana, Kris sudah tidak sabar sepertinya" Balas Heechul sambil terkekeh geli melihat wajah cemberut Kris.

"Baiklah"

Sebelum keluar tak lupa Kris melambaikan tangan dan memeletkan lidah kepada ummanya. "Umma annyeong! Mehrong"

"Aish, anak itu" Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak sulung nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, namun di ruangan yang berbeda. Seorang wanita sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan putri kecilnya ke dunia. Semua sakit saat persalinan ia tanggung sendiri tanpa ada sang suami yang menemaninya. Wanita itu terus berjuang hingga akhirnya bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu lahir ke dunia. Namun tangis nya tak sekuat seperti tangisan bayi lainnya. Bayi itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah. Bayi yang membuat siapa saja ingin melindungi nya ingin menjaga nya dan ingin memeluknya.

"Nyonya bayi ini akan dibawa untuk dibersihkan terlebih dahulu di ruangan khusus, jika ada yang ingin melihatnya, anda bisa melihat dari balik kaca. Permisi" Lalu suster itu pun berlalu pergi.

"Annakku, selamat datang ke dunia sayang. Semoga kau selalu sehat nak" guman Leeteuk- wanita itu pelan dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

Kedua bayi tersebut lalu dibawa ke ruangan khusus dan diletakkan bersebelahan ,untuk dibersihkan dan diberi label nama orang tua masing-masing. Perbedaan kedua bayi itu sangat kontras. Bayi yang pertama mempunyai mata bulat, bibir tebal yang ranum dan tangisan yang kencang. Berlabel nama Wu Hankyung. Sedangkan bayi yang kedua memiliki mata sipit bak bulan sabit, bibir tipis yang mungil dan tangisan yang tak sekuat bayi yang pertama. Berlabel nama Byun Leeteuk. Kedua bayi yang masih polos, suci dan belum mengetahui apa-apa sedang tertidur bersebelahan tanpa tahu bahwa nasib mereka akan segera bertukar.

.

.

.

"Appa! Appa! Apakah adik bayi ku mungil?" Tanya Kris antusias.

"Eum, adik bayi mu sangat mungil Kris"

"Dia laki-laki atau pelempuan appa?"

"Dia perempuan Kris"

"Apakah adik bayi ku cantik appa?"

"Tentu saja, cantik"

"Cantik sepelti umma?"

"Iya, cantik seperti umma"

"Ah aku jadi tidak sabal melihatnya, appa ayo cepat! Jangan lambat-lambat jalannya" Kris mengingatkan ayahnya yang menurutnya berjalan sangat lambat itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya, karena ia tidak sabar untuk melihat adik bayi mungilnya.

"Baiklah jagoan" Hankyung mengamit tangan kecil Kris untuk dia tuntun menuju ruang rawat bayi.

.

.

.

 **Di depan ruang rawat bayi**

.

.

.

"Woah appa! Banyak sekali bayinya. Mana adikku?" Kris tergakum melihat bayi-bayi yang berada di boks kecil dalam ruangan.

Hankyung kemudian menyipitkan matanya-untuk menemukan namanya di papan nama yang diletakkan di boks bayi-bayi itu. "Sebentar ya Kris, appa akan mencari nama appa di-"

Kalimat Hankyung terputus karena sesseorang menepuk pundak nya pelan, "Hankyung-ah? Sedang apa kau disini? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengabarimu kalau Junsu sudah melahirkan kemarin. Dan tiba-tiba kau sudah datang kemari, apakah ikatan batin kita sangat kuat,eoh?" Seseorang itu langsung saja berceloteh tanpa memberi Hankyung kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Yak! Yoochun-ah berikan aku waktu untuk menjelaskan, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab mu kalo kau terus saja mengoceh tanpa jeda"

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "Arra, maafkan aku oke? Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan" Ia kemudian mempersilahkan Hankyung untuk bercerita.

"Heechul baru saja melahirkan dia-"

"Benarkah?! Daebak bahkan usia anak kita hanya berbeda satu hari saja. Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan ku jidat lebar" Dengus Hankyung pelan dan hanya dibalas ringisan kecil oleh Yoochun.

"Anakku perempuan. Bagaimana dengan Junsu dan anakmu?"

"Junsu baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol juga baik"

"Chanyeol?" Hankyung bertanya bingung mendengar nama asing itu.

"Park Chanyeol, anakku tentu saja"

"Ah, jadi itu nama anakmu?" Hankyung mengangguk paham.

"Heol, daebak! Ini benar-benar luar biasa Hankyung-ah. Anakku laki-laki dan anakmu perempuan. Mari kita jodohkan mereka nanti!" Ucap Yoochun menggebu-gebu.

.

Kedua pria dewasa itu terus asik mengobrol, mengabaikan anak lelaki kecil yang hanya menatap bosan ayah dan paman Yoochun nya itu.

"Appa menyebalkan" Gumannya pelan. Kemudian dia melihat pintu ruangan bayi yang sedikit terbuka, dan Kris dengan segala kecerdikannya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang seharusnya hanya boleh dimasuki oleh perawat dan dokter saja. Langkah kaki mungilnya menelusuri deretan boks bayi itu satu persatu. Kemudian tangannya tanpa sadar menjatuhkan dua papan nama dari boks bayi yang bersebelahan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan dan terejut menyadari ada seorang anak kecil yang berkeliaran melihat para bayi. "Adik kecil, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris melonjak kecil-terkejut kemudian menatap polos suster itu, "Mencari adikku, sustel"

"Aigoo, melihatnya dari luar saja ne? Kaja ikut suster keluar"

Sebelum keluar suster itu melihat dua papan nama yang dijatuhan Kris tadi, memasangnya asal di kedua boks bayi tanpa tau hal itu akan mengubah nasib kedua bayi tak berdosa yang sedang tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Appa!" Kris yang baru saja keluar ruangan segera berlari menuju ayahnya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya keatas-minta digendong. Hankyung segera menggendongnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kris baru saja masuk keruang bayi karena asyik mengobrol dengan Yoochun.

"Ah Kris, ayo beri salam pada Yoochun ahjussi"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi" Kris membungkuk lucu digendongan ayahnya.

"Appa, mana adik Klis?" Kris yang mulai merasa frustasi karena sedari tadi tidak berhasil menemukan adiknya kemudian merengek kepada ayahnya.

"Sabar oke-" Hankyung menelusuri satu persatu papan nama yang tertera disana, "Ah! Ketemu! Itu adik bayi Kris, yang bertubuh mungil, berbibir tipis dan bermata sipit seperti bulan sabit itu" Tunjuk Kris kepada salah satu bayi mungil didalam sana.

"Woah! Adikku cantik sekali ya appa" Kris berucap kagum melihat adik baru mungilnya.

"Kris sudah melihat Chanyeol belum? Itu dia yang laki-laki, yang berbibit tebal, dan bertelinga lebar seperti Yoda. Bukankah dia lucu Kris?" Tanya Yoochun kepada Kris kecil.

"Ani! Lebih lucu adikku ahjussi, adikku yang paling lucuu"

.

.

Ah.

Benarkah dia adikmu Kris?

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, kedua bayi yang baru lahir itu sudah boleh dibawa keruangan ibunya masing-masing. Heechul dengan bangga mengecup sayang anak perempuan nya yang terlihat rapuh namun sangat cantik sembari menyusuinya.

"Lihatlah anak umma yang satu ini, bukankah kau sangat cantik sayang? Matamu bahkan mirip seperti rembulan malam, kulitmu seperti salju, kau seperti puteri kecil yang akan terus umma sayangi, tumbuhlah dengan baik anakku"

"Heenim, kau belum memberinya nama. Bukankah kalau anak kita perempuan kau yang akan memberinya nama?" Hankyung mengingatkan istrinya.

"Ah kau benar, aku akan memberi dia nama Baekhyun. Wu Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya, silahkan memberi ASI untuk bayi nyonya" Seorang suster membawa bayi kecil keruangan Leeteuk untuk diberi ASI.

"Terimakasih suster" Leeteuk kemudian mengambil bayinya dan menyusuinya.

"Hai, puteri kecil umma. Akhirnya kau lahir di dunia ini. Kau harus tumbuh kuat seperti umma, hm? Umma menyayangimu" Leeteu mengelus sayang putrinya tersebut.

"Nyonya, sudahkah nyonya memberinya nama?"

"Ah, aku akan memberi dia nama Kyungsoo. Byun Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

Ah.

Takdir sungguh mempermainkan kalian berdua kan? Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 5 tahun kemudian**

.

.

.

"Saengil chukha hamnida~ Saengil chukha hamnida~ Saranghaneun Baekkie, Yeollie. Saengil chukha hamnida~"

Nyanyian dan tawa riang memenuhi kediaman keluarga Wu yang sangat megah. Tampak dua bocah kecil sedang menyanyi dan bertepuk tangan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ya, waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan hari ini mereka genap berusia 5 tahun.

"Baekkie cantik selamat ulang tahun ya, Yeollie menyayangi Baekkie" Ucap Chanyeol kecil lalu mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Eung! Selamat ulang tahun juga buat Yeollie, Baekkie sayang Yeollie" Baekhyun membalas mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang tak kalah gembilnya dengan Baekhyun.

Tingkah kedua bocah polos itu sontak mengundang tawa bahagia dari keluarga mereka. Pesta yang diadakan memang sederhana. Keluarga Wu dan Park memang sengaja melakukannya. Tidak ada tamu spesial yang diundang. Hanya ada Heechul, Hankyung, Kris, Junsu dan Yoochun saja, tentunya ditambah dengan dua bocah kecil yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Bagaimana denganku Baekkie? Apakah Baekkie sayang pada oppa mu yang tampan ini?" Kris yang sekarang genap berusia 7 tahun itu, menatap gemas tingkah adik dan sahabat adiknya tersebut.

"Tentu saja Baekkie sayang Klis oppa" Baekhyun nyengir lucu menatap Kris dengan mata berbinarnya, membuat Kris tak tahan untuk segera mencubit adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Nah, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Appa sudah membelikan kalian sepeda baru sebagai hadiah, lihatlah didepan halaman rumah. Appa tau kalian pasti menyukainya" Ucap Hankyung disertai dengan senyuman khas seorang ayah.

"Benarkah appa? Horeee! Ayo Yeollie kita lihat sepeda barunya" Baekhyun berlari keluar disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Woah! Bagus sekali sepedanya Yeollie"

"Kau benar Baekkie ini bagus sekali. Appa!Appa! Bolehkah aku dan Baekkie bermain di taman sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Boleh, asal Kris harus ikut untuk menjaga dan menemani kalian. Otte?"

"Call, appa!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mengamit tangan Kris dan menyeretnya menuju taman. Sedangkan Kris hanya memasang tampang melas seakan mengatakan 'Kenapa aku lagi yang harus menjaga mereka'

.

.

.

Dihari yang sama namu tempat yang berbeda. Terdapat pula bocah kecil yang sedang merayakan hari kelahirannya. Hanya ada kue kecil dan satu lilin di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungsoo kecilku. Sekarang kau sudah berumur lima tahun. Selalu sehat dan panjang umur, ne?" Leeteuk memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kenapa hanya ada kue dan lilin saja umma? Mana hadiah untuk Kyungie?"

Leeteuk hanya menatap sendu putrinya tersebut. "Maafkan umma ya Kyungie, tahun ini umma tidak bisa memberi Kyungie hadiah. Tahun depan pasti akan umma belikan"

"Umma mengatakan hal yang sama padaku tahun kemarin, tapi tetap tidak memberiku hadiah tahun ini. Sudahlah Kyungie ingin main di taman saja. Di rumah tidak asyik!" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan umma nya yang kini sudah meneteskan air matanya.

'Maafkan umma Kyungsoo'

.

.

.

.

 **Di taman**

.

.

.

"Baekkie! Ayo cepat! Kau lambat sekali sih" Ejek Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya itu.

"Yeollie tunggu Baekkie! Oppa, tolong dorong Baekkie!"

Kris dengan senang hati mendorong adiknya itu, "Baiklah puteri cantik, kita harus segera menyusul penjahat nakal yang selalu mengejekmu itu"

Tawa riang tak pernah lepas dari ketiga anak itu, mereka terus bermain tanpa mengenal lelah.

Di taman yang sama. Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang bermain di bak pasir sambil mengamati Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungie benci anak itu, Kyungie ingin punya sepeda, teman dan oppa juga. Dasar anak jelek!" Kyungsoo menatap penuh kebencian dan iri kepada Baekhyun. Bahkan anak kecil seusianya sudah tau apa itu benci. Takdir yang membuat anak kecil polos yang seharusnya hanya tau tentang kebahagiaan kini mulai mengetaui apa itu kebencian dan iri hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

 **Iya Eugene tau kalo ceritanya ngebosenin dan pasaran banget. Tapi Eugene tetep mengharapkan review dari kalian semua okay? See you guys!**


End file.
